Love Story
by taito takenochi
Summary: a sasunaru fic based on taylor swift love story. lemon soon. and no it's not the same as the other persons one.i apologize for the short fic... was in a rush.
1. First meeting

A love story

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. But I do own a Sasuke and Naruto plushie. And I'm content with that. song by Taylor Swift

A/N: This plot is mine and mine alone! It's not the same as other ppls.

Warning!: this is SasuNaru! And if u don't like the pairing, why are u even on this page?

Chap 1: First meeting

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  


Naruto pov

I was standing at the balcony of the ball room of my mansion, breathing in the fresh summer air, watching people dancing around in the middle of the ballroom they were all dressed in nice formal suits and beautiful ball gowns. I saw a boy with black duck butt hair make his way through the crowd, greeting guests. Soon I had found that he was coming my way. He stood in front of me and said hello. I greeted him back and we chatted for a while and kept each other company through the whole party. The clock strikes midnight and everyone started piling out of the mansion and to their cars, when the boy whose name I soon learned was Sasuke, said to me, "I'll come back to visit you tomorrow." He then kissed my hand and went off with his family.

By evening the next day, I was in my room, preparing to go to bed when I heard someone throwing pebbles at my window. I went over, opened my window and I found Sasuke standing there with a hand full of pebbles and one in the other hand poised to throw. As soon as he had seen me pop my head out of my window, he let down his hand and dropped all the pebbles he held.

"Naruto! Could you come down so we could talk better?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and climbed out my window and down the ladder that was placed there. This had been going on for almost a month now. We soon fell in love. By the middle of the next month, my father got suspicious and one night, as Sasuke called me down to talk, my father had come out of his hiding place and I shouted to Sasuke to run. As he ran, I came down to stop my father from catching up to him. Once he was outside of the compound, my father shouted loudly.

"STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO!!!"

The rest of the month, I didn't see Sasuke anywhere. Then one night, Sasuke had come looking for me once again. I was overjoyed; till you told me you had to leave for sound country soon. I was crying on the staircase begging you not to go.

I said "Sasuke I know what to do. Let's run away together. Somewhere we could be alone. I'll be waiting for you. I love you. So please say yes."

"I can't Naruto. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized solemnly.

"But if you go, when will I see you again?!"

"We can meet one last time. Tomorrow, at the garden in the park same time."

I nodded and watched you walk out to the streets and towards your home.


	2. Sneaking out

Chap2: Sneaking out

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

The next night, I sneak out to our meeting place. I keep quiet 'cos I'd be dead if they found out. We met up and lay down on the pile of dried leaves, looking up at the stars. We close our eyes and let our mind drift off to another place where we would live happy without our parents or anyone who could tear us apart. We must have been out too long 'cos my father came looking for me and found us. He started yelling at Sasuke again, telling him to stay away from me. But you were everything to me. I begged you not to go. But all you did was lean down, gave me a kiss and ran off, leaving me behind, heartbroken. I said I'll wait for you. And I intend to keep that promise.

Every night, I sat by my window, wishing you would come. Every day, my parents, and everyone else started telling me how to feel. Saying I should marry the Hyuuga heir, who've been chasing after me for as long as I can remember and saying that I'll love him eventually. I keep telling them I don't and I won't love Neji and all I want to do is wait for my true love Sasuke to return and take me away. They said I was out of my mind, they kept saying that Sasuke wouldn't return. I said they were wrong and as everyday passed, my hopes were fading and I was beginning to think everyone was right. But I told myself that it would be okay and we would make it through.

One day, I went over to the Hyuuga compound to have a talk it Neji. They greeted me with the thought that I've come accept Nejis marriage proposal, but were soon dissapointed when they saw a sad Neji coming out of the room with me, hugging me, and wishing that I have a good life with Sasuke. I said back to him that he would soon get over me and find someone new, and I wished him luck. We parted ways and I went off in the direction of my home.


	3. no more loneliness

Chap3:No more lonliness…

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

I waited for a whole year and a half and I still waited for Sasuke to come back. But he never came. I was starting to think that Sasuke had forgotten about me and moved on, as I have neitherr gotten even a single letter nor a call from him, stating that he's okay and he'd be back soon. I decided that I'd go out to town today, get some fresh air and to get my mind off you, when I bumped into you on the outskirts of town. I stood there crying, overwhelmed that you had come back, and also in fear that you'd forgotten me and moved on.

"Sasuke! You've come back to save me! I've been feeling alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come.You never sent me letters you never call. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think."

Then he surprised me by kneeling to the ground, pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me Naruto, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad we'll pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes."

I put a hand to my mouth and cried even harder and said

"YES OF COURSE YES!!!" I launched myself at him as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"glad to hear that. Now. About those letters… I sent you tons of them but you didn't reply not even one."

"I didn't receive anything." I looked at him. Then something clicked in my mind.

"Dad must have hid them from me."I said to him.

"o.O and he must have read my letters."

"why'd you say that?"

"'cos I wrote so many things in those letters, expressing my love for you. Your father must have read them and felt that he could trust me. That's why he gave me permission to propose to you without hesitation."

"Well, all the better. As long as you're here with me." Naruto smiled into Sasukes shoulder, when something Sasuke said struck his mind.

"Oh yeah. What did you mean by dress?"

Muahaha!!! I'm done!!!! Well for now… I wrote the whole story within 4 hrs… and in sch too… :P during class even… the teacher's teaching and I'm typing… lol… ma..ma… it's a bit rushed… but I hope you liked it… R n R pls… and absolutely NO flames… thank you. The next chappie would have a Lemon. But that would be another day. I can't type a lemon in sch… maybe 2morro…


End file.
